


【盾冬】歲月不褪

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 和Bucky在一起的時光是他歲月裡最珍貴的亮麗，就如他也是自己人生唯一的寶藏。Steve認為，這才是他真正的尋夢之旅。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大年齡差（10歲）年下攻  
天才新銳導演Steve/出租影碟店老闆Bucky

Bucky Barnes從店面後方的小房間走出來時，他還有些頭昏，仍被尚未完全消去的睡意壓著重重的眼皮。  
房間裡的電視仍在播放著影視新聞，已經走出房間的Bucky卻漏聽了那個消息。

深夜11點，他住的這一區早已渺無人煙，只有兩三個醉鬼在路上跌跌撞撞地走著，偶爾會大聲唱起歌或是把路邊的酒罐踩得砰砰響。Bucky八點多就鎖上了玻璃門，鐵門拉了一半，原打算吃完晚餐再來處理打烊的事，卻不小心在小沙發上睡著了。  
真是老了，Bucky一邊自嘲地想，一邊揉著腰，舉著拖把清理地面。等他清掃到接近門口的貨架前時，卻看見有個人影一動也不動地站在門前。  
該不會是想來搶劫的吧？Bucky提高了警覺。這區是住商混合區，雖然平常治安還算不錯，入夜後還在員警巡邏的範圍內，但是嗑嗨了的毒蟲什麼事都可能幹得出來。

他小心地蹲下，隔著玻璃門看著門外那人，卻發現那人也剛好蹲了下來。兩人隔著玻璃門大眼瞪小眼半晌，Bucky認出對方是誰。  
他楞在原地，一時做不出反應。對方似乎有些無奈，他輕敲了敲玻璃門，從門的縫隙裡，Bucky依稀能聽見他的聲音：『Bucky？我是Steve。你……你還記得我嗎？』

「你大半夜地跑來紐約找我？」Bucky開了電磁爐，給聲稱自己已經餓了好幾個小時的Steve煮宵夜，一邊不可思議地問著。  
金髮男人看起來確實是風塵僕僕，他深金色的頭髮早上梳理好的造型已經離他遠去，現在只是東一搓西一搓地塌著；應該是特意打理出的一大圈鬍子繞著嘴唇、沿著臉頰密密生長，但經過一天的忽視，已經長出了些許雜毛。  
腦海裡忽然閃過那些他撐著洗手台，舉著刮鬍刀給這男人刮鬍子的畫面，Bucky咬著唇把那些畫面推出腦海。

那時他是個冒出點鬍渣都看不得的毛頭小子，現在也許有專人幫他刮鬍子，那人會穿著西裝筆挺的制服，規規矩矩地刮出一個型，不會像Bucky一樣只是穿著睡衣或背心，偶而手一抖還會刮出一絲血痕。

『我出門時是大清早。』Steve撐著下巴，很無辜的語氣：『是紐約離洛杉磯太遠了。』  
不知是不是錯覺，Bucky從這句話中聽出一點責備的味道，好像是他決定紐約跟洛杉磯要距離5個半小時的航程一樣。  
「重點是，你沒事跑來紐約幹嗎？來拍片？談新片？你怎麼不去住廣場酒店或是希爾頓？」Bucky把爐子關了，從一旁的晒碗架中拿起一個碗，給Steve盛了一碗濃濃的番茄蔬菜湯。  
『只有湯嗎？我想吃你烤的紐奧良雞腿。』Steve舉起湯匙喝了一口，一臉滿足地瞇起眼，同時得吋近尺地提出更多要求。  
「少來了，我這可不是開到凌晨的快餐店。」Bucky丟了一張餐巾紙給Steve擦嘴：「你想吃什麼就有什麼的話，就該滾去酒店住。」  
Steve不再說話，他專心地喝完了這碗湯，Bucky又給他添了幾次，直到他把那一鍋Bucky本打算喝個三天的湯，一口氣喝到見底，心滿意足地把碗連鍋子都洗了個乾淨。

Bucky屁股壓在廚房的小桌子上，手盤在胸前看Steve一副熟門熟路的樣子，這裡摸摸那裡擦擦，又問了一次：「我說，你到底大半夜跑來我這幹嗎？」  
Steve轉過身來，神情是有些失落又有些期待的混合：『你沒看新聞嗎？』  
Bucky疑惑著轉頭看一旁剛被他關上的電視，又轉過頭看Steve：「什麼時候的新聞？我晚餐後就睡著了，一直睡到剛剛。」  
『我暫時失業，至少三年內不拍電影了。』Steve語氣輕鬆，彷彿這不是什麼大不了的事，彷彿這不是一件剛發佈就會被提上影視新聞報導的熱門消息，Bucky瞪大了眼睛：「為什麼？你搞什麼？」  
『我乾涸了，Bucky，我早跟你說過的。』Steve抬起手，試探性地抓住Bucky的手腕：『沒有跟你在一起的點點滴滴，我創作不了的。你現在相信了嗎？能別趕走我了嗎？』

他已經為了自己的另一個夢想奮鬥過，也成功了，是時候找回自己的魂縈夢牽。

『我答應你的事我都做到了，現在換你實現你的諾言了。』


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回憶：兩人的相遇

不等Bucky指示，Steve拎著行李就自顧自地上了樓梯，往那間他熟悉的小房間走，也不管Bucky在他背後嚷嚷「你還真把這當自己家啊？」  
他確實是的，Steve一邊扭開房門一邊想，同時滿意地發現房間被維持得很好，像是隨時在等某個人回來一樣的乾淨整齊，似乎那人只是早上出門上班，夜深了便會躺回這張鋪著天藍色床單與白底綠葉紋棉被的床上，睡一個沈沈的好覺。

「很滿意是吧？」Bucky在他背後磨著牙說：「我有讓你睡這間嗎？」  
『如果你不讓我睡，我就只好去睡另一間房。』Steve悠悠地說，把行李推進了床邊的角落：『我更想睡那間，你知道的。』  
一個「客人」竟然能如此趾高氣昂的把別人家當成自己家，Bucky簡直想不通，難道是好萊塢把當年那個內向安靜的倔強男孩染黑了？現在變成了霸道奸詐的臭男人？  
「你怎麼知道這間房沒人住？也許它就是因為有新房客才這麼整齊！」Bucky賭著氣說，Steve沒講話，他只是轉過身來，兩個大步跨到Bucky身前，直把Bucky逼進了牆邊：『如果有，請他今晚睡沙發，我明天就幫他找新房。』他語氣溫和，用應付記者的紳士笑容拿來應付自己，Bucky只覺得氣得頭頂冒煙。  
他用力哼了一聲，踏著重重的步伐大步離去。

Steve就這麼輕鬆地搬進這間他曾經睡過好幾年的房，這是他自從母親去世後，第一個感受到溫暖的地方。

是這間嗎？Steve抓著手上的紙，反覆對照著地址。

這是他電影系的第一個學期，也許是多年的牽掛終於放下，纏綿病榻的母親在他還沒正式入學時就過世了。Steve上大學前的最後一個暑假都在忙著處理母親的後事，他家來往的親朋好友沒幾個，母親葬禮上除了自己和牧師，就只有隔壁家的老爺爺前來致意。那天上午晴空萬里，太陽晒得眾人頭昏腦脹，若是高中前還體弱多病的Steve，大概早就昏過去四五次了，而已經抽高長壯的他只是緊抿著唇，聽著牧師的禱詞，在葬儀社人員協助下，送母親最後一程。  
中午過後忽然下起傾盆大雨，Steve冒雨在大都會道上走了好長一段路，對照著自己手中的地址，終於找到了那家名為Starry Starry Night的影碟出租店。  
影碟店取這麼藝術的名字還真挺奇怪的，不過Steve並不在意，他之所以找到這家店，是先前在高中圖書館打工時，認識的年輕館員Jonathan給他的消息。這家店一樓是店面，二樓和三樓是老闆住家，而老闆正在找人分租一間套房。  
「你不是電影系的嗎？住影碟店剛好。老闆是我小時候的鄰居，人挺和善的，假如你們談得來，說不定他可以免費讓你電影看到飽。」Jonathan是這麼告訴Steve的，而正面臨房租到期，又錯過宿舍，急著找落腳處的Steve，求之不得。

他是在這種情況下遇見Bucky的。年輕的老闆留著長髮，在腦後綁成一個小馬尾，穿著貼身的背心和五分褲，身上還有著淡淡的煙味。他拿著Steve的履歷，裝模作樣的看著，實際上卻是從紙面上方偷看Steve；Steve在他面前站得筆直，彷彿正在經歷一場重要的面試，神色嚴肅，漂亮的藍色眼睛裡一絲笑意也沒。  
Bucky終於撐不住笑出來了。他隨性地把履歷紙捲成一個紙筒，敲了敲他面前的椅子：「來來來，坐下，別那麼嚴肅，我們聊聊天。」  
Steve規矩地坐在Bucky面前，垂著眼望著地板，Bucky想了想，說：「你念電影系的啊？將來想幹嘛？」  
『拍電影。』Steve說，Bucky瞪大了眼：「多說點！要我找話題啊？」  
『我……』Steve憋了半天，才勉強擠出一句：『我想拍能深入人心，能讓人在裡面看見自己的故事，我想拍這種電影。』  
「嗯哼，聽起來挺不錯的。」Bucky細細打量著眼前這人，剛滿20歲的大男孩，一頭金燦燦的頭髮理著最簡單的髮型，講話時會直直地看著對話的人，眼眸裡的藍色像是颶風剛過的海洋，還殘留著滔天的巨浪，色彩卻純淨透明。

他恍然覺得自己似乎沒看過這樣的眼睛，他也從沒成為那樣的人。

「你會做菜嗎？會做家事嗎？」Bucky忽然問。  
『只會最基本的菜色，但能做家事。』Steve回答，Bucky點點頭，一拍雙手：「好，假如你包辦家事，我就免費租房子給你住，心情好時還能下廚讓你嚐嚐大廚的手藝。怎麼樣？」  
Steve只愣了一下，像是擔心這機會跑掉一樣火速點頭。

他在這屋子裡住了七年，甚至想過一輩子住在這裡，不用去任何地方。  
人常常不會只有一個夢想，常常是貪心的一長串清單，想要這個，也想要那個。Steve曾有一段很長的時間，覺得自己只有一個夢想，就是一直跟Bucky在一起，直到時光的盡頭。

「而我不要一個沒有逐夢過的毛頭小子黏在我身邊，Rogers。」Bucky嚼著口香糖說，Steve三年前就開始逼他戒菸了，他直到這兩個月才下定決心：「你只是沒看過世界，就會以為眼前的已經是最好。」  
『你本來就是最好的。』Steve硬梆梆的回答，Bucky舔了舔唇：「我當然是最好的，但從一個沒看過其他人的小鬼口中講出來，並沒有任何說服力。」

「你永遠都會被這樣質疑的，假如你就這樣甘於此地。」Bucky深深地看著他，右手抓住了Steve的左手，拇指輕輕揉著他的指節：「我們能到很老很老時還這樣膩在一起，Stevie……但如果你想痛痛快快地幹一次想幹的事，為什麼不趁年輕時去？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky的失眠

深夜，原早該入睡了的時間，Steve仍躺在床上，仔細傾聽隔壁的聲音。  
起初是貌似正常的安靜，Steve沒有放鬆警戒，屏氣凝神地等了好半晌，直到他終於聽到那個壓抑的哽咽和凌亂的抽氣，Steve迅速下床，快步走到隔壁房間，推開了Bucky的房門。

一如他所擔心的，Bucky蜷縮在棉被裡，緊咬牙關，渾身顫抖，明顯被夢魘困得牢牢，怎麼也掙脫不開，彷如一個即將溺水的人在做最後的掙扎。  
「不不，別衝出去，別開槍，別這樣……住手……住手……」從他的囈語中可推測出，那些困擾著他的夢境在這麼多年以後依然不曾放過他，Steve輕嘆口氣，在Bucky床邊跪下，伸手撥開他被冷汗浸濕的額髮，握住他露在棉被外的手：『沒事了，Buck，你已經回來了，你已經離開那些地方了，我跟你在一起……』  
他放穩自己的語調，反覆地輕聲安撫著沈睡中的人。不知道過了多久，Bucky漸漸安靜下來，眉間緩緩鬆開，只是還有輕微的抽咽。Steve等到Bucky完全平靜了，才撐著已經發麻的腿站起身，彎腰在Bucky側臉上溫柔的一吻。

「我退役之後，大概半個月吧，就開了這間店。」Bucky沿著貨架走動，替Steve介紹影片分區整理的方法，一邊隨意地說一些他過去的工作。  
『你在哪裡服役？』Steve問。  
「伊拉克，我是狙擊手。」Bucky回答：「我隔週末會到下東區的射擊場教課，你來了之後，我時間彈性了，也許會再增加一些教學時段。」他拍拍Steve的肩，笑得很期待：「所以你快點上手，我就自由了。」

影碟店的工作不複雜，唯一需要經驗的是當客人來請你推薦電影，或是來問「你知道某個講國標舞比賽的電影叫什麼名字嗎」時。而對Steve來說，這些都毫無困難。他的母親熱愛電影，她在遇見Steve父親時是片場助理，Steve成長階段，母子倆最快樂的相處時光就是週末，母親難得有個小小的夜晚空檔，兩人擠在沙發上，看一部又一部也許精采也許無聊，五花八門的電影。  
電影世界與他的成長密密相連，一直是他的執著，是他想像中的未來。

相較於Steve，Bucky對電影的熱情便沒有那麼顯著。他名義上是「開」了這間影碟店，實際是先得到了親戚留給他的店面，又剛好可以接手朋友打算出清的影碟，索性把兩件事合在一起。  
「省錢省力省時間。」Bucky把平底鍋裡的小羊排翻起，盛到盤裡交給Steve，語氣頗帶遺憾地說：「不然我本來想開餐廳的，你看我做的菜多好吃。」  
『但你一個月頂多開伙兩次，餐廳會倒的吧？』Steve毫不留情面的吐槽，當初他搬進來時，這位房東先生大方說會下廚讓他嚐嚐大廚手藝，然而Steve搬進來半年了，嚐到Bucky親手料理飯菜的次數一隻手數得清。  
「小孩子不懂別亂說。」Bucky嘖他一口：「如果我要拿這事謀生，我當然會勤勞地做，像我顧店一樣勤勞。」  
『那就是不怎麼甘願的意思。』Steve冷冷回答，Bucky拿起鍋鏟指著他，叫他立刻閉嘴把菜端出去，不然今晚就一口都別想吃。

自從Steve來了之後，Bucky原先就不算繁重的工作，如今更是輕鬆愜意。  
影碟店早上10點開門，Steve若是10點前沒課，便會負責開門的一連串作業，招呼早早上門的客人。Bucky夜裡常常睡不好，往往要11點後才會懶懶地起身，用完Steve準備的早餐後，再慢慢的下樓，到櫃檯看看有沒有什麼事要他處理。Steve閒暇的時間幾乎都待在店裡，沒有客人時便抓緊時間讀書寫作業，Bucky則會窩在他身後的椅子上，有時看書有時看電影有時打電玩，也有時只是看著空氣發呆。

「你怎麼都不出去玩啊Steve？」一個平日午後，Bucky無聊地斜躺在櫃檯外的小沙發上，對正在趕報告的Steve說。  
『玩什麼？』Steve頭也不抬，慣性地敷衍著Bucky這種聽起來就不是認真的對話。

和Bucky相處久了，Steve也漸漸明白他的個性。他對所有人都很熱情，跟誰都能聊，好相處的性格加上俊俏的外表，影碟店的客人很多是衝著他而成為熟客的。然而私底下的Bucky其實很安靜，也時常陷入自己的世界裡，兩人雖然相處時間很長，但真正在對話的時間很少。  
可Steve知道Bucky對自己是很好的，他給自己一個可以住的屋子，一個可以安心求學的環境，平常他雖然常嚷嚷著要偷懶，可是在他課業繁忙無法照顧店面和家裡時，Bucky照樣一肩扛起所有的事，甚至在他趕報告而睡在書桌前的夜晚，悄悄替他披上毯子，在他拍片到凌晨才回到家時，夢遊似地為他熱了一碗湯。

母親離世後，Steve沒想過自己還能再遇到一個令他會想稱為家的地方。

「跟同學出去玩啊，泡泡夜店啊酒吧啊，這也要我教？」Bucky興致勃勃地坐起身：「要不我帶你去見見市面吧，我們今天早點打烊，9點就出發！」  
不顧Steve的抗拒，Bucky拉著他去了街角的那間酒吧，最後喝醉的卻是他自己。

半攙半扶的把Bucky帶回家後，Steve好不容易扛著人進了房間，去找來熱毛巾要給他擦手腳時，Bucky卻忽然臉皮一皺，全身痙攣般地縮在一起。  
Steve這才知道，Bucky說自己「睡不好」，並不只是單純的失眠而已。

『如果我走了，誰來陪你睡覺？』Steve已經近乎賭氣地說出這句話，Bucky卻笑了。  
他摟住Steve的腰，臉埋進他胸口，語氣溫柔卻堅定：「我不要成為你的藉口，Steve，你的人生，應該有你自己的理由。」

多少個孤枕難眠的夜晚，Steve會後悔地回想，那些當初想說而沒說的話。

你本來就是我的理由。


	4. Chapter 4

『那間夜店收掉了嗎？』

Steve一如往常的早起，準備了簡單的美式早餐，照著以前的習慣裡外打掃了一番。他正在擦拭沙發時，眼見Bucky揉著眼睛從房間裡出來，Steve轉身就進廚房了。  
Bucky盥洗過後才慢吞吞的晃到餐廳來，拉開椅子，看了Steve一眼才坐下。Steve神情自若地夾了兩片剛從吐司機裡跳起來的吐司，切成四個三角形，放到Bucky盤子裡，平底鍋中的培根和太陽蛋跟著熱呼呼的滑進去。Bucky才舉起手啃了一口吐司，廚房的果汁機已經開始轟隆作響。

『早上別空著肚子喝咖啡。』Steve一邊給他倒蘋果汁一邊說，趁著Bucky沒醒之前他檢查過一遍冰箱和櫥櫃，該有的食材應有盡有，新鮮蔬果雞鴨魚肉整整齊齊，洗碗機裡還有剛用完不久還沒洗的餐具，Steve滿意極了。  
「我很久沒喝咖啡了，反正現在也沒什麼熬夜的必要。」Bucky嚼著吐司說，眼睛望著Steve：「倒是你，拍戲的時候喝了不少吧？」  
『只有趕夜戲的時候，平常我也不喝。』Steve在Bucky身邊坐下，伸手給自己也倒了一杯果汁。

原本想找話跟Bucky聊聊、熱熱場面的Steve，在Bucky開始專心吃飯之後，忽然也不想說什麼了。  
他們的餐桌小小的，彼此的肩膀總能互相碰撞到。Bucky在服役時失去他原本的左臂，換上了金屬義肢，那似乎暖不起來的冰冷感常常讓Steve心頭一跳。逐漸亮起的陽光從廚房的窗戶進來，光點在餐桌上跳呀跳，時有時無地掉在Bucky身上。Bucky伸手把落到頰邊的頭髮塞到耳後，低下頭吃掉了Steve為他特地煎的半熟太陽蛋。

僅僅為了這唯一能讓他徹底穩定下來的片刻光陰，Steve也想放棄一切回到Bucky身邊。

「你剛說哪間夜店？」Bucky把餐盤放進洗碗機，在流理台一邊洗手一邊問。  
『我們初吻的夜店啊。』Steve理所當然地說，Bucky立刻轉過身：「什麼……！？」Steve不知何時已經走到他身後，伸手把他困在了流理台邊，垂下頭望著他。  
『我們見面十二個小時了，你到現在還沒吻我。』Steve抬起一隻手把Bucky頰邊的髮絲都撈到耳後，露出他完整的臉龐，語氣委屈地說。  
「我……唔……」不待Bucky說完，Steve已經捧著他的臉，迅速的吻上去。

這個吻很溫柔，卻持續了很久。Steve輕含著Bucky的唇，吻一下，睜開眼看一眼Bucky，再吻一下，斷斷續續的，但像是能持續到永久那樣綿長。Bucky原先握著Steve手臂的手已經慢慢爬到他頸側，手指在他後頸輕撓。Steve似乎低低地輕笑了聲，把Bucky摟得更緊。

兩人分開時，Bucky只是把頭埋進了Steve肩膀，任憑Steve親吻他的頭頂，好半晌才悶悶地說：「問什麼『你還記得我嗎』的傻話……」  
『誰叫你一臉震驚地望著我，好像不認識我一樣。』Steve委屈地回答，他本來是想給Bucky一個驚喜，所以都沒在電話裡講，誰知道Bucky比他想的還震驚。  
「……我好想你。」Bucky喃喃地說：「我已經不敢算我多久沒見到你……你生日時也沒回來。」  
『我很抱歉，我想趕在冬天前離開洛杉磯，至少要回來跟你一起過感恩節，所以很多事情都擠在了一起。』Steve道著歉，手掌安撫地摸著Bucky的背。  
「這次……可以待多久？」Bucky不抱期待地問，Steve輕笑：『你還是覺得我昨天是開玩笑的？』  
「什麼？」Bucky抬起了頭，一臉茫然，Steve重複了一次：『我已經宣布我至少三年不拍電影了，我想搬回紐約。以後怎麼樣……我還在想，但我真的不想再離你那麼遠、那麼久了。』

兩人相識後，Steve第一次在外過夜，就在他們初吻的隔天。他一大早出發，跟著指導教授與同學去義大利參加威尼斯影展。  
Bucky比平常還早醒來，Steve已經不在家了。他走到餐廳時，桌上卻還是擺著他準備好的早餐與小紙條。

「寫什麼『我會在水都想你』，太老套了吧……」Bucky一邊咬著唇笑，一邊把紙條小心地折起收好。坐下來開始吃早餐時，Bucky腦海裡仍然浮現起Steve在酒吧裡吻他，和在他房門前吻他的神情。  
他不能不把昨天的吻當一回事，因為對象是幹什麼都很認真的Steve。

亦因為Bucky心知肚明，他並不想把Steve當成一個露水姻緣的對象。  
他已經是知道什麼樣的心跳是愛一個人的心跳的年紀。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 選擇的時刻

也許是話說開了，Bucky原就不知何來的氣消了，神情便柔和許多。兩人在廚房膩了許久，直到該準備開店了的時刻才依依不捨地分別下樓去。

比起Steve大學時期，如今影碟店的生意跌落不少，幾是門可羅雀。Bucky很久以前就知道影碟店的生意只會漸往下坡，便開始四處開拓副業。他在射擊協會的課程比先前多了很多，指導出20歲以下的國手兩名後，名氣也已經傳開。影碟店現在只在平日的白天營業，週五會開得較晚，週末則一律拉上鐵門。Bucky已經在考慮是不是收掉店面，交給來打聽過好幾次的房屋業者出租，他只要翹腳收房租就好，可顧念著少數幾名長期支持著影碟店的老客戶，他遲遲下不了決心。  
Steve大四開始接到一些實習的工作，漸有了一些微薄的收入，便以房租的名義固定每個月拿一小筆錢給Bucky。

「這是幹嗎？」Bucky拿著一小疊現鈔，呆楞楞地看著把錢塞給他後就轉身去收拾店面、準備打烊的Steve。  
『房租，我也開始有收入了，總不好再白吃白喝白住著。』Steve口氣平淡，他拉下鐵門，整理貨架，拿起一疊客人還回的影碟一一歸位。  
Bucky捏著錢，急急上前扯住Steve的手臂：「當初說好的，你負責打理家事，我就不收房租，這幾年……這幾年下來不都好好的嗎？」  
Bucky超乎尋常的急切讓Steve楞了下，回頭看到一臉慌張的Bucky，他忽然領悟什麼似的，連忙放下手邊的工作：『怎麼了？我沒說哪裡不好啊，我只是想……想再付出多一些，畢竟我現在常常在外跟劇組，有時連著好幾天都沒法回家，也都是你在管家，我總不能裝著沒事佔你便宜。』  
「是這樣嗎……」Bucky神情仍未放鬆，他出乎意料的揣揣不安讓Steve只得細細詢問：『你擔心什麼呢？是不是誤會了？』  
「我沒有，我哪有什麼好誤會的。」Bucky雖立刻否認，卻倒是坐實了Steve的懷疑。Steve伸手把人拉進懷裡抱住，Bucky一開始還掙扎了兩下，沒過多久也貼著Steve的胸口軟下身子：「你這幾年壯了好多……」想著他剛跟自己相識時還有些瘦弱的模樣，Bucky感慨道。  
Steve輕嗯了聲，開口時卻是說：『你該明白我的心意，Buck？』  
Bucky沒回話，只是一手緊緊揪著Steve襯衫的下擺。

他們從Steve大二開始正式交往，原先Bucky只是在Steve異常正經的節節進逼下，勉強答應了所謂「正式交往」的要求。年長Steve十歲的他，從十幾歲起便是布魯克林有名的風流少年，身邊或曖昧或真情的對象，來來去去數不勝數，但直到三十出頭了，Bucky仍是孤家寡人，從沒跟誰真的定下來過。他是真的從沒考慮過那事，他一個人自在慣了，也不覺得有什麼不好。  
可Steve是個一板一眼的規矩性子，說要正式便是再正式不過，本就照顧Bucky相當上手的他，如今更是無微不致，當然相對應的，Bucky連跟客人打情罵俏的固有權利也被這個大醋罈沒收了。  
就這般「樸實枯燥」的日子過了兩年，Bucky竟也這麼習慣下來。兩個人過著簡單的小日子，彷彿還真能就這般到天長地久。

一個月前，Steve開始準備畢業製作的最後階段，這幾年他表現一直很好，很得系上教授的賞識。最近一名在好萊塢頗有人脈的教授暗示，有部新電影即將在洛杉磯開拍，班底頗為堅強，但都是教授熟悉的人馬，如果Steve有意願，他能推薦Steve進組，如果和該名大導演合作愉快，未來的路自然更加順遂。不過新電影至少要拍上半年十個月，教授不經意地說，他也是時候考慮畢業後搬去資源與機會都更豐富的洛杉磯了。  
Bucky起先並不知道這件事，他倒是先被Steve嚇了一跳。

那天Steve煮好了晚餐，招呼他來吃。Bucky才剛坐下，還沒舉起叉子，Steve便開口問：『等我畢業了，我們就結婚好嗎？』  
「……你說什麼？」Bucky原先聚焦在盤子上的視線一下子抬了起來，他剛還在心裡讚嘆Steve的手藝越來越好了，瞧這培根蛋黃義大利麵多麼美味，現下他被驚得胃口少了一半。  
「發生什麼事了？Steve？」Bucky伸手握住Steve的手，擔憂地問。他都還沒來得及消化Steve突然求婚帶給他的五味雜陳的心情，先被Steve凝重的神情嚇了一跳。Steve頓了半晌，最後老實地告訴他最近的一切事情。

『我想你陪我一起去洛杉磯，Buck，我們可以一起租房子住，我知道射擊協會在洛杉磯也開很多課，你不會無聊的。我會很努力，我……』Steve近乎耍賴地要求，Bucky笑了，卻搖搖頭，語氣溫柔地說：「但我不想離開紐約，我在這裡很好。」  
『Bucky……別這樣……』Steve皺起眉，Bucky繼續說：「我是已經經歷過太過顛簸起伏的人生，所以安於寧靜的現狀，還沒經歷過那些的，是你。這便是我一直告訴你的，Steve，你遲早得去闖那一條路，你遲早得做出放棄什麼和保留什麼的決定……」咬了咬下唇，Bucky仍是開口：「也許很快你會發現，那條路上，不一定需要我。」  
『我需要的，Bucky，沒有你我怎麼能拍出那些片？怎麼能想出那些細膩的感情？』Steve急急地說：『別這樣對我，Buck……』  
Bucky嘆息，捧著Steve的臉輕吻他的唇，久久後才又開口：「我不想對你自私，我從來不想……那你呢？」

人總要面對在自私與無私間做選擇的時刻，Bucky再度感受到這一刻的為難時，淚就已經在心口悄悄地凝聚。


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky早該知道讓Steve看店會招來什麼後果，他怎麼一時就昏了頭呢？

「好了。」Bucky面色不豫的站起身來：「這裡可不是簽名會會場，女士。你這樣堵住了後面要結帳的客人了。」  
眼看後面已經排起了長龍，但一個個眼神裡都閃著星星與心心，彷彿能跟Steve講上兩句話就值得這在Bucky眼裡很無謂的等待了。

他怎麼會以為Steve刮了鬍子就沒人認得了？Bucky一下子又開始對自己生氣。

Steve剛去洛杉磯時還是個面目清爽的青年，每天早上都會刮乾淨每一根鬍子。但隨著工作逐漸忙碌，連睡覺時間都不太夠的他，漸漸地開始也沒時間打理鬍子，就這麼任憑鬍子恣意生長，越來越茂密。

「我的小獅子還真的越來越像獅子了。」Bucky一手撐著臉頰，看著電腦螢幕中的Steve，笑著說，但隨即又皺起眉：「你有沒有找時間吃飯睡覺啊？」  
『我盡量，只是時間都滿短暫的。這部片的拍攝時間被壓縮得很緊，大家都死撐著。』Steve說著又打了個哈欠：『等下拍最後一幕了，馬上就殺青了。』  
「好，那你把握時間休息一下，別再說話了。」Bucky準備關掉視訊前，Steve喊住他。他停下手，眼看Steve忽然靠近螢幕，手指按在他自己唇上，給了他一個輕巧的飛吻：『我愛你。』  
身經百戰的布魯克林小少爺，什麼調情把戲沒看過，怎麼會在這種小動作上紅了臉呢？Bucky努力忽視耳際奇怪的發燙，跟著貼近螢幕，卻忽然頓住了動作。  
『怎麼了？』正在等待Bucky的吻卻遲遲未來，Steve奇怪地問。  
「沒什麼，就突然很想真的親親你。」Bucky搖搖頭，彎起嘴角不再多說，學著Steve的動作給了他一個吻，便再三催促他快去休息。

人不都是說被寵愛會越來越像小孩嗎？怎麼跟Steve在一起久了，大少爺都快變成老媽子了呢？

Steve拍的第一部片是拿一個地區型影展的獎金參賽的。那原先只是個小型影展，但那屆剛巧有個片子是當紅的大明星Chris Evans擔任製作人，又親自在片中出演了一個小角色。雖然那角色是真的小，不過一兩分鐘的戲份，但是大明星嘛，自然一舉一動都惹人矚目，該影展的熱度也跟著水漲船高，往年乏人問津的通行票銷售一空。許多影迷大概是抱著反正所有電影都能看，乾脆多看一些，使得幾部原先估計會票房冷清的劇情片，也吸引不少觀眾。  
而Steve的新片《凌晨3:24》，是這影展舉辦以來少有的浪漫愛情喜劇，竟得到了許多觀眾的喜愛，在觀眾票選中獲得第一名，甚至超過了Chris Evans參與製作的新片。

影展最後一個週末，Steve邀請Bucky前來洛杉磯看這部電影，順便和他一起參加閉幕式與頒獎典禮，陪著他走人生的第一次紅毯。

原本這種影展的紅毯不會是大焦點，往往是當地的媒體或是專門報導電影的媒體會參加而已，時間不長，人潮也不多，Bucky原先的心態是很輕鬆的。孰知Evans本次也應邀出席，短短的紅毯瞬間成為簽名會，爭著合照的粉絲你推我擠，尖叫聲此起彼落。  
被排在Evans後兩位的新銳導演Steve算是沾了大明星的光，同時也因為他的初出茅廬之作便一鳴驚人，走紅毯帶的又是男伴，連帶著吸引了不少鎂光燈。

在別人眼中是求之不得的曝光，在Bucky心裡卻是避之不及的夢魘。

Steve在典禮開始前便已發現Bucky臉色蒼白，神情恍惚，他探手過去握住Bucky的手，那手心浸在冷汗裡，微微顫抖。  
心知過度的嘈雜和忽起忽落的亮光讓Bucky極為不適，Steve憂心忡忡地打算要帶著Bucky先回旅館歇息，Bucky卻拒絕了，堅持要陪著Steve到他領獎。典禮途中Steve不停探問Bucky現下覺得如何，進入典禮後逐漸安靜的會場讓他狀況稍好，只唇色還有些發白。

「你在這裡好好的，我沒什麼好擔心的。」Bucky握著Steve的手，望著他半晌後，傾身埋入他胸口。  
Steve察覺到Bucky仍有些不太對勁，伸手摟住他，吻著他的髮梢，輕聲問：『怎麼了？』  
Bucky搖搖頭，沉默了一會兒，才又開口：「以後，我就不參加了。」

頒獎典禮結束後，原先還有一場放映是留給「觀眾票選獎」得主，Steve也計畫帶著Bucky看這場，可是擔心Bucky硬撐著不舒服陪他，Steve最後仍決定在典禮結束後便先行離去。  
是故，Bucky第一次看到那句，後來成為Steve Rogers電影開頭招牌的花體字在大螢幕上展現，足足比所有他的電影觀眾晚上半年。

Steve的每一部電影，開頭都有他親手寫的一句話，所有媒體訪問都會特地提到的一句話。

Everything is for you.  
一切都獻給你。


	7. Chapter 7

上午那意料之外的「簽名會」在午後因為忽如其來的滂沱大雨而結束了，兩點過後，店內除了Steve和Bucky，再無旁人。Bucky挑了一個新進的歌舞片，正斜趟在椅子上，翹著腳看得高興。Steve隨意地在店內閒晃，看看他不在的這幾年，店裡有沒有什麼變化。

Steve往後走去，他最喜歡的一區在店的最角落，是個刻意隔出來的半開放空間，和店內的其他區域略有隔閡。這裡以前是專門放Bucky最喜歡的片，每個架子旁都有一本小筆記本，第一頁是Bucky自己的心得和推薦，有時候是Steve的，而後面空白的頁面留給所有看過此片的客人。客人的心得千奇百怪，Steve有時邊看邊笑，也有時大皺眉頭，但也總有一些精采的評論，值得反覆品味。  
他的第一部作品出影碟之後，Bucky便在這空間特別為他開了一區。Steve站在那面架子前，細細翻看所有客人留給他的話。知道他是老闆男友的客人不多，是以這裡的評論依然是中規中矩，可參考的內容仍佔大多數。

去了洛杉磯之後，Steve出乎自己意料的在很短的時間內迅速走紅，接連得到不少獨立製片的青睞，甚至有一次執導商業片的機會。拍商業片對Steve而言束縛太多，他慣有的節奏與喜歡的劇本都跟片商的要求不同，結果出來的東西只是差強人意，宣傳沒怎麼做，票房也稱不上太好。這次不甚滿意的經驗之後，Steve便不再接受商業片的邀約，反而是在獨立電影界逐漸大放異彩。  
過去七年，以30出頭的年紀，Steve可說是成績斐然。他總共拍了五部電影，其中四部皆在日舞影展獲獎，甫出道便連續兩部獲得最佳導演的榮譽，已使Steve受到格外的矚目，邀約如雪片般飛來，而第四部電影在去年年初拿下了評審團大獎，後又入圍多項奧斯卡金像獎，並拿下了最佳男主角與最佳編劇。在最佳導演亦呼聲極高的情況下落馬，眾人皆認為Steve會趁勝追擊，開始籌拍他說過好多次的那部以布魯克林為背景的復古劇情片，沒人料得到他會在這時候宣布息影，未來動向至今不明。

眼看下午不會再有客人，Steve忽然有些嘴饞，想起他從洛杉磯帶回的一些小點心，正好可以拿出來給Bucky嚐嚐，再泡壺紅茶，便是一個簡單的下午茶。  
他才剛爬到一半的樓梯，忽然窗外打了一個巨雷，Steve一凜，轉身快速飛奔下樓。

Bucky看電影看得正專注，但忽如其來的雷聲仍然讓他下意識地縮起身子，屏住呼吸，好半晌才慢慢緩過神來。Steve已匆匆來到他身邊，握著他的肩膀蹲下身，放柔了聲音喊他：『嘿。』  
Bucky轉過頭，輕輕握住Steve的手對他一笑：「我沒事。」  
『那就好。』Steve沒問Bucky他至今仍會被惡夢纏身的狀況，只是拉了張椅子過來Bucky身邊，一隻手和他十指交扣，陪他看起電影。

Steve很早就發現Bucky的睡眠狀況不好，尤其在忽有響聲的雷雨夜，格外嚴重。然而即使是普通的夜晚，他也常常被惡夢驚醒，甚至更糟的是被惡夢困住、無法脫離。起初Steve只是在Bucky門外徘徊，想要進去關心他的狀況，卻又苦於這過於親密的舉動令Bucky為難。  
直到兩人終於正式開始交往，但仍分房睡的某一晚，Steve半夜再度驚醒。

Bucky的聲音很低，可Steve總是能聽到他哽咽抽氣。他在門外徘徊許久，終於下定決心推開房門，走到Bucky身邊，試著搖醒他：『Buck？醒醒，你在做惡夢……』  
猛然從夢境中脫離，Bucky一時不知自己身在何方，他一下子坐起身，好半晌後才意識到Steve在喊他。

「Steve？」Bucky抓住他的手，茫然地抬頭。  
『是我，我在這裡，你還好嗎？』Steve在床沿坐下，試著把Bucky摟進懷裡，親吻他的額頭：『你常做惡夢對嗎？我……我陪著你睡好嗎？』  
Bucky倚著他，急促的呼吸慢慢平復下來。他抓住Steve的手，過了一會才輕輕點頭。  
Steve拉開被子鑽了進去，Bucky猶豫了下，靠近他身側，一手摟住他的腰，試著再閉上眼睛，沒幾秒又張開眼，似有些恍惚地望著Steve。

他眼角淚痕未乾，Steve心口微疼，卻沒有多說什麼，只是抬起手輕輕按著Bucky的頭皮，甚至低聲哼起他幼年時母親常哼來哄他入睡的搖籃曲。  
Bucky想笑，鼻腔卻一陣酸澀。退伍數年，他的心理狀況其實已穩定不少，只除了心防最虛弱的時刻，仍擋不住夢魘的窺伺入侵。他甚至已經相信，自己只能學著和心魔共存，再無寧日時，Steve來到他身邊。  
如那些他不曾相信過的浪漫愛情故事裡所敘述的那樣，此後，他夜夜好眠。

直到床鋪重冷，他又是孤身一人。

『我很抱歉，Bucky。』  
影片播畢後，Bucky從Steve懷裡坐起，伸了個懶腰，正要起身去換片時，Steve忽然從背後抱住他，啞聲道歉。  
Bucky楞了楞，他想笑著回答，想逗逗Steve，卻哽住了聲音。

他為Steve想的一切、做的一切，都是心甘情願。  
可心甘情願做的事，並不代表那隨之而來的傷，亦無痛無苦。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 歲月不褪，愛意不減。

雷雨很快就停了，出了太陽。日落時分的餘暉落在店門口時，Steve親了親Bucky的臉頰，站起身準備去廚房做晚餐。  
他一邊從冰箱裡拿出食材，一邊在心裡隨性地規劃著未來幾天的行程。

下午在看電影的空檔中，Bucky和他認真地聊了接下來他的計畫。

「別告訴我你是真的不想拍電影了？」Bucky靠在他懷裡，一手鬆鬆地和Steve的手十指交握，唇角微微上揚地望著他，語氣卻十分嚴肅。  
Steve嘆了一口氣，打起精神回答：『當然不是。』  
「那你現在打算如何？」Bucky語氣平淡地詢問，Steve伸手輕撫他的頭髮，久久沒說話。Bucky沒催他，只是靜靜地等待他的答案。  
『我不會回洛杉磯了，幾週前找仲介準備處理掉那邊的房產，已經有幾組很有興趣的客戶，預估下個月就能脫手。』Steve仔細敘述自己目前的進度，Bucky專注地聽著，輕輕點頭：「然後呢？」  
『然後搬回紐約，在這裡籌拍《布魯克林之歌》，預計布魯克林系列會有三部曲』Steve再說。  
「拍完之後呢？」Bucky又問。  
『拍完就再計畫下一步呀，但是不會再搬去洛杉磯了，頂多在有事情要處理時過去一趟。其他大部分的事，其實我不在洛杉磯也能解決。』Steve微微一笑，語氣卻是淡淡的後悔：『我早該回來了，只是沒必要的擔憂讓我猶豫不決，我害怕自己的規劃錯誤，太早說出離開，最後又不得不回去，反而讓你失望了。』  
Bucky沒說話，只是在Steve的手背上輕吻了下，輕呼出一口放下心中大石的氣息。

Steve切好了一盤白蘆筍，放進煮滾的水裡燙熟，再給平底鍋內滋滋作響的兩塊牛排翻了面；洗好的一大碗生菜灑上了黑胡椒，Steve毫不手軟的倒下一整盤從生鮮超市買回來、調味好的甜蝦，快速地拌勻；熬煮的蘑菇濃湯開始冒出沸騰的泡泡時，Bucky順著香氣晃進廚房，用手拈起一隻甜蝦塞進嘴裡，一把摟住Steve，趴在他背上，臉頰蹭著他的衣服：「Steve！你廚藝進展神速啊！」  
『嗯哼。』Steve不置可否的說，把煎得五分熟的牛排鏟起，裝進盤子裡。  
Bucky靠在他背上不想挪動，就乾脆被Steve拖著走，一邊走一邊感嘆：「好久沒有人做飯給我吃，我都是一個人孤拎拎地吃著冷掉的披薩，看一整晚的電影……」  
明知道憑Bucky的手藝，他大可以不餓著自己，只是懶惰戰勝嘴饞罷了，Steve忍不住還是有點心軟。  
畢竟他曾經鄭重地答應過，要包辦照顧Bucky生活的大小事。

他把牛排端進餐廳，把黏在他背後的Bucky拉到身前，安置在椅子上，轉身又進了廚房端出湯和沙拉。Bucky雙手撐在臉頰邊期待地看著他，Steve把晚餐都打理好了，刀叉齊備，才在Bucky對面坐了下來。

沒吃到下午茶讓Bucky早就餓了，他叉起幾片生菜，夾著甜蝦吃了下去，隨即舉刀切開牛排，一口咬下味道鮮美汁液濃厚的肉塊，鼓鼓的臉頰上便泛起笑花。  
Steve望著Bucky一口接一口，也跟著笑了。他在Bucky吃完牛排，滿足地看了他一眼，把濃湯舀到自己碗裡時，伸手到自己口袋裡，掏出了一個藏了很久的小盒子，緊緊握在自己冒汗的掌心。

『這次搬回來紐約，其實我還有一件事要做。』Steve開口，Bucky低著頭喝湯，只是漫不經心的嗯了一聲，直到一個藍色的小盒子進入他的視野，Bucky楞了下，半晌後才意識到這盒子可能代表的意思。  
他微微張嘴，想要發出疑問，卻忽然失去了聲音，只是睜大眼睛看著Steve站起身，走到他椅子旁邊，打開了盒子，單膝跪下。

『我早在去洛杉磯前就已經反覆想過現在這畫面無數次，在我腦海裡演練了無數次。』Steve聲音有些發啞，他不顧不管，只是一口氣往下說：『我想了很多話，我在每個睡不著的夜裡想，我在每個獨自看首映的影廳裡想，我在每個等候登機的時刻想，我在每個看見你和看不見你的煎熬裡想……Bucky，James Buchanan Barnes，最後我卻只想說，我愛你。』  
『我愛你，Bucky。我想像不出沒有你的未來，我甚至害怕去想，那對我來說是多乾涸多灰暗的恐怖景色。你不在身邊的每一秒，我都靠著想你來度過，我想那些時刻假如累積得夠多了，也許就能換來你在身邊。許多人說我花了五年做到其他人做了五十年的事，我卻只想，假如我真的那麼快做到那些事，那我是不是也能很快回到這裡？』  
『我想把我所擁有的一切都給你，我希望無論在感情上還是認定上，事實中還是法律中，你都是我最重要的人，沒有人可以懷疑。我愛你，Bucky……你願意嗎？』

Bucky垂著眼，從盒子裡拿出那枚戒指，端詳了半刻後，小心套入右手的無名指，才抬頭看Steve。他知道Steve在等他說那句話，可所有的愛與思念，快樂與心酸一齊湧入時，Bucky卻不敢開口了。  
他深怕自己一開口，便是停不了的淚。

他只是把Steve拉起來，緊緊抱住他，在他懷裡用力點頭。Steve笑了起來，他親吻Bucky的髮頂，誘哄的口氣說著：『說句好，Buck，說你願意。』  
「……好，我願意。」Bucky勉強講出了這句話後，又咬住了下唇。  
發現自己前襟已被淚水浸濕，Steve紅了眼眶，沒有再說更多的話。

他想這一刻是能持續到天長地久的，儲存在時針走過的每一格裡，每一個輕微的滴答聲都流露出藏不住的甜蜜香氣，沾染著一屋子的回憶閃閃發亮。  
歲月不褪，愛意不減。

我愛你本就是如此，無需盡頭的漫長。


End file.
